Slowly Falling For You
by Chosen Dark Angel1
Summary: Bella & Emmett are brother and sister. Bella lives with Emmett since their parents died. one day emmetts 2 friends come to stay with them. Bella meets Edward and there is chemistry. How will Emmett take his little sister falling for his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

My life hasn't turned out quite the way I planned. My name Bella Swan, I am 19 years old and I live with my older brother Emmett who is 23. I have lived with him ever since I was 14, that year my parents died in a terrible plane crash and left us. Emmett was 17 at the time and almost a legal adult so he could be on his own, they tried to put me into foster care but Emmett wouldn't let them, so you could say he has been my "parental figure," don't stay up too late, home by curfew; that kind of stuff.

"Bells, breakfast is ready!" came Emmett's booming voice from downstairs; pulling me from my thoughts. I rushed down, not wanting him to come up, throw me over his shoulder and carry me down like he did yesterday morning. Once I was downstairs seated at the table in front of Emmett's waffle masterpiece I asked, "Hey Em, is it ok if Alice and Rosalie stay the night tonight?"

"Of Course!" he said almost too enthusiastically, he thought that he hid it well; but I could see that gleam in his eyes the second I mentioned Rosalie's name. I knew he liked her, maybe even loved her, but I also knew that she felt exactly the same way. He just wouldn't admit it though.

Alice and Rosalie are my best friends, Alice is 19 like me, she is the most hyper-active I have ever met. She can be pretty annoying when it comes to shopping, but that's why I love her.

Rosalie is very conservative and is Alice's polar opposite, she's laid back and just tries to enjoy life. Rosalie is 20, a year older than Alice and I.

The knock on the front door pulled me out of my train of thought for the second time today. I saw Emmett's ears perk up at the sound, so as I passed him I whispered in his ear- "tough luck, you are so not stealing Rose while she is here." and with that I kept on walking.

I opened the door and was faced with the two most amazing people in the world. Alice and Rosalie helped me so much after my parents died, they have always been there for me. Rosalie is tall and has blond wavy hair to her mid back. Alice on the other hand was short and pixi-like with short spiky black hair. I quickly got out of the way to let them in.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. Rosalie nodded and Alice said, "Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Not much honestly, just listening to Emmett yell at the T.V. screen, the games on." I replied. Rosalie giggled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"So what do you have for us today Rose, it was your turn to pick the movies?" I asked.

"umm" she began, I was probably pulling her from and 'Emmett fantasy' "I have Click and The Notebook." she finally said. Rosalie, Alice and I have had movie mornings every Saturday since we were 15.

"OH" Alice squealed, "can we watch The Notebook first?" she asked. Rosalie and I laughed at her excitement.

"Sure, what ever YOU want Alice." Rosalie said between her giggles.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Hope you liked it, on to the next chapter. please REVIEW. love you guys. ~Aislinn (Ash)**


	2. Chapter 2

We were about half way through our second movie of the day "Click" when I looked at the clock, it was already noon so I decided that if I wanted to get out of the house at all today, I had to get ready. I got up and stretched.

"Hey Alice, Rose. If I'm going out at all today I have to go take a shower today, okay?" I said.

"Yup Bells, we are just going to finish this movie and then I'm going out to lunch with my mom, so I wont be here when you get out." Rosalie said.

"Okay cool, what are you doing Alice?" I asked

"Is it okay if I hang here, I have nowhere to be?" she asked

"Yeah that's fine Alice." I said "Bye Rose." and with that I left.

About ten minutes into my shower there was a loud knock on the door, "Yeah?" I asked; wondering who it was.

"It's Emmett, I need you to hurry up and get down here!" he yelled.

"Got it." I replied. I tried to hurry my shower but the hot water couldn't be rushed, it soothed my muscles that were sore from laying around all day… I took about another ten minutes in the shower and then fifteen minutes to comb my hair and get dressed. I headed downstairs.

"Okay Em, what did you need?" I asked

"Never mind." he replied, too engrossed in the football game to even look up at me .

"BELLA, GET UP HERE NOW!" Alice yelled from my room, I bounded up the stairs, I wondered what Alice could possibly want now.

"What Alice, where's the fire?" I asked jokingly, I went to join her where she was sitting on my bed.

"Okay what?" I asked.

"BELLA!" she all but yelled "You missed it, I cant believe you, YOU MISSED IT!!"


End file.
